As The River Flows
by ShitFaceMcg33
Summary: Ross Kaegan, a fellow survivor of the zombie apocalypse, was wandering in the forest looking for food when she heard a blood curling scream. Seeing a lone little girl running for her life from the living corpses; she decides to save her. Now on a mission to bring the girl back to her mother. Will she be welcomed to the group or will she be abandoned once again. rated M for language
1. There goes my fast food,Peter Cottontail

**A/N: *italicized words are character(s) thoughts***

The Georgia heat beating down on me even though the trees blocked out most of the sun. My feet barely leaving the forest floor as I slowly trudged through the shrubbery; limping. I swayed as I walked because of the dizziness and the exhaustion, walking like the dead. Probably look one too. I thought as I chuckled humorless. I didn't know what day it was, and I didn't cared. I mean who would? The world FUCKING ENDED!

As I was rambling in my mind like a crazy person, I heard a twig snap in the distance. Snapped out of my daze I quickly and fluidly grabbed my compound bow from my shoulder and nocked an arrow loose in my hand. I then started to walk quietly and quickly in a slight crouching position, towards the direction of the sound. I pulled my arrow and string of my compound bow taunt as I heard another twig snapping, but much closer.

I turned to my left slowly, and that's when I saw it. Peter-Fucking-Cottontail, just sitting there, waiting for me to kill it with an arrow to the face; then to be impaled by a spik and put over a fire to roast. My mouth watered just at the thought of food. I Then quietly crouched onto my knees and put the rabbit in my sight. I Licked my dry lips in anticipation. I was just about to release my arrow when a blood curling scream echoed through the once- so-peaceful- and-quiet- forest.

"Son of a bitch." I mumbled under my breath as I watched the white tail of my dinner runaway and disappear, never to be se again. I then decided to head towards the direction of the scream came from. Maybe it's a group of people, and they could spare some cans of food!? I thought naively. Ya, because a group of people are going to give away their food all willy nilly. I mean come on, be realistic here. Would you give your food away? I then shrugged, "point taken." I answered under my breath. I then continued to go at a fast pace, then going faster as I could clearly hear the faint sounds of whimpering, twigs breaking and the definite sound of growling. The sound the living dead. I crouched down behind a rock as I saw what was making all the whimpering.

HOLY SHIT! It's a lil' girl! I stood frozen, not knowing what to do. I mean, I WAS just going to let 'em die and then take their shit. But… I mean shit…. it's a lil' girl! I was once again snapped out of my inner monologuing and crises by the sound of a muffled thud, along with the sounds of more twigs breaking and the a yelp. I Look up and see the girl has fallen, now able to see clearly what she looked like. Her hair short and a dark shade of strawberry blonde, skin ivory with a dash of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks, with minty green eyes. She wore a dirty blue t-shirt with a rainbow, rolled up khakis and stained white sneakers. She held a ragdoll in her arms as she scooted backwards away from the moving corpses. Probably to afraid to get up and run. OH MY FUCKING GOD SHE'S ADORBZ! I squealed in my head. It was then I decided I would save this girl's life. I know I may sound like an ass but I truly knew that deep down, the moment I heard the her scream the first time, I was going to save her. To never let her be alone and abandoned like I was. Even if I didn't admit it to myself. I slung my compound bow to my shoulder and unholstered my hunting knife, since I found no point in putting the effort into kill two corpses. The first corpses was quickly approaching the little girl, just 3 feet away. I lunged at it when it was about to grab her arm, making quick work with stabbing it in the head. I then quickly jumped off of the now DEAD dead corpses.

Turning around I faced the other corpses and cut down my forearm, grabbing the short attention span of the rotting, putrid, flesh-eating abomination named 'Suzy.' Well according to her name tag. 'Suzy' then lunged at me, but I quickly dodged it, coming up behind it and grabbing it were the neck and shoulder met, proceeding to stab it up wards from the base of the neck. The rotten corpses of 'Suzy" then fell to my feet.

I was panting and more exhausted than before, preferable from the fact that you ran for miles chasing sounds. Then took down TWO corpses with just a knife, which I might add that it would've been easier to just take 'em out with the bow. All just to save a little girl, who probably just pissed her pants. I internally groaned and closing my eyes tightly, hoping the little girl didn't. I Then opened my eyes and looked down towards the girl. There she was with her tear stained face, clutching to her ragdoll for dear life. I then reholstered my knife and slowly approached the girl.

"Hey there sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you okay." I made my voice soft and quiet as possible. Trying my best not to scare the living shit out of her, than she already was. God I sound so patronizing, if I was her I'd probably wanna kill me than be afraid. I then went into a crouching position and scooted closer to the girl, with my dirty hand reached out towards her. She looked into my eye, then at my hand skeptically, then back. Before I knew it she had her arms around my neck and clung to me. I was once again frozen in place because of this little girl. I had been alone for such a long time, I wasn't use to human contact. I then slowly embraced her in a gentle but firm hug.

"It's okay sweetie. You're not anymore kiddo." I'm not alone anymore. I then pulled her away from."Okay sweetie we need to get out of here, there'll probably be more of 'em bastards near by." I told her in a more firm voice. When the hell did I become mother fucking hen!?

"But wait!? I gotta find mommy, and is out there!" She spoke, her voice soft but still strained from crying."Okay, okay, okay. It's getting late and it's gonna get dark. We need to find shelter, then when morning comes we'll go out and look for your mommy." I said, trying to convince the worried little girl. God I hope she listens to me, because I swear to god if she doesn't I'l-

"Okay." She said quietly. I then gave her a curt nod before picking her up like a mother would when carrying her toddler. I jogged at a quick, but bearable pace with her in my arms. Hell I don't even know her name. Jesus what is wrong with me? I don't know how long I ran but it was dark when I found an old shed like hut. The girl in my arms now asleep. I knocked on the door lightly, but loud enough to alert and attract anything or one to the door. And letting me know if anything or one is in there. I'm so smart. I praised myself quietly and then quickly chastising myself for something so stupid. When nothing happened and no movement was detected from the inside, I quickly opened the door, which I surprised myself with. I then closed it behind me with my foot and saw there was a little sofa in the middle of the room I assumed was the living/bedroom area.

I laid the girl softly onto the sofa, making sure she didn't wake. I took out the thin blanket I had in my pack and covered her from her toes to her neck. After making sure she was comfortable and safe, I proceeded to make the house was empty. I then started to barricade the front and back doors, cringing when I made a loud noise while moving a particular heavy cabinet. I bent a little bit backwards, poking my head out from the arch that separated from the kitchen and the living/bedroom area. I would have laughed at myself at how comical it was, if it wasn't for the fact I was moving said heavy furniture to keep out the undead,cannibalistic, devil spawns. After making sure the girl was still sound asleep I resumed stacking things against the door.

I Then suddenly threw up bile and stomach acid onto the old and moldy wood floor. God I hate when I do that. Deciding that the doors were secure enough, I then started rummaging through everything. Finding a few cans of beans and fruit, a couple shotgun shells and the gun goes with them, and another hunting knife. I placed all the newly acquired items as I sat on the floor next to the sofa. I leaned back and stared up at the old wooden ceiling. Been one hell of a day, wonder what the whole week will be like. I thought humorously, as I slowly closed my eyes, allowing the exhaustion taking over me.

 ** _A/N: Hello readers, sorry that the chapter isn't that long. Look at it more of a trial chapter. BUT, if you liked this chapter and want more content please review and message me. hope you enjoyed it ;)_**


	2. Out Into The Big Bad World Again

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long! I wanted to make sure this chapter was longer than the 1st, plus I had a little writer's block. But now that has come to pass, here it is chapter 2!**

 ***** _ **italicized, bolded and "quotations", words are past phrases/ conversations/ flashbacks ***_

 _ *****_ _Reg. italicized words with 'single quotations' are flashback thoughts_ _ *****_

I woke with my body shaking and sound of whimpers, thinking I was in danger I got up quickly and pulled out my large hunting knife. My eyes wide and crazy, body tense and ready to gut anything that moves. I look down and the girl is sprawled on the floor looking up at me with worried filled eyes. I realize what happened. I wasn't being shakened because a corpse had me, but the little girl. I then re-sheathed my knife and knelt in front of the girl, wiping the dirt and sweat from my face.

"Sorry about that kiddo, didn't mean ta scare you." I said, trying my best to convince her that I'm not ALL that bad. _She probably think you're some caveman freak, ya definitely look like on._ Doing my best to ignore the self-belittling voice in my head, I sat down next to her and started to open two cans of beans and fruit.

"We should eat somethin', got a long day ahead of us." I say thoughtlessly as I handed the can of beans to the little girl. For a long time we just sat there eating our food slowly, trying our best not to inhale the damn thing. After a while I placed my can of fruit down, wiping the sweat that gathered on my forehead already. "So what ya name kiddo? Can't always call ya that, kiddo or little girl." I asked in a low voice. The girl paused mid chewing;looking down she swallowed deeply and looked up at me from her lashes.

"My name is Sophia Ms." The girl, Sophia answered in a very shy, and quiet voice. _Very micey ain't she?_ Sophia wrung her hands in a nervous manner, staring at the floor panels.

"No need to call me 'Ms', ain't that old." I scoffed in a joking manner, scratching the back of my head looking the other way. When I looked back towards her direction, Sophia had a wide-eyed scared expression, like she had something so absurd and insulting that I was going to hurt her for it.

"Nah, nah, nah kid, you ain't said anything wrong." I told her quickly before she had the mind to run away. _Damn, now that explains her micey personality._ My posture slumped as I realized and imagined what could cause her timidness. "The names, Ross, Ross Kaegan." I introduced myself, trying my best at a James Bond impression. Going by the blank look Sophia gave me, I failed, miserable. _That or she's too young she don't even know who the hell james bond is. God, I AM old._ I just shaked my head in disappointment at my demise. Sophia raises her small brow, an obvious look of confusion at my weird behavior. I look back at her, scoffed with one of my own brow raised, "Guess I'll have ta work on my social skills." I say outloud mindlessly, not asking anyone in particular.

"Me too, I guess." Sophia says in her timid voice, but she looks up at me with a small smile that matches her voice. I smile/smirk at her softly and slowly placed my hand on her head, ruffling her already messy bed hair up. Her smiles widens, and she giggles while she fixes her hair.

"Okay, 'nough with the shenanigans, we gotta get going, can't stay here long." I said with a groan as I got up, my leg still hurting. When Sophia noticed my limp and my leg all bandaged up he eyes widened with fear. When I noticed this look I thought for sure she was run for the hills. With my best effort I did my best to act nonchalant and calm.

"Yea got a nasty cut, from going through a hole in a chain-link fence. My best attempt at getting away from those 'things', 'corpses', whatever ya wanna call 'em." we stood their in a awkward silence, not knowing who was going to run first. _The only reason I would run, was to run and hide to die in embarrassment._ I thought bitterly, _The HELL!? What am I back in highschool!?_ I scolded myself.

"We call them walkers." Sophia asked quietly, breaking the silence. "My group, I mean." She quickly adds.

"Sound WAY better from wha' I been calling 'em," I say more to myself. _WAY, way better. Why couldn't I thought of that? Probably because you ain't that creative._ I internal belittled myself once again. _Gotta stop doing that._

"Does it hurt?" She then stepped closer and grabbed my hand. It would be understatement if I said I was surprised. I mean she initiated the whole 'lemme-hold-your-hand' touch. While looking up at me with those cute 'lil green doe eyes. _God damnit, she gonna be the death of me. Death by embarrassment, pathetic._

"Yea, only if I walk or run for a long time. Other than that it's just an annoying limp." I say light-heartedly, letting her know it's alright to ask questions, without the assumption she would get punished. _I actually liking this kid. First for everything._ I thought cheerfully for the first time in weeks. _The first time for the world to end too._ I sighed in defeat as my thoughts turned dark once again. _Thanks for the emotional support brain,_ I thought to myself with an internal eyeroll. _You welcome._

It had been hours since we left the shed, walking in the god forsaken Georgia heat. Sophia made sure we left a vague note at the shed if her group comes across it in their search for Sophia. _If they're even looking for her._ I shooked my head in self-disappointment as my thoughts turned to dark place in my head. _I seriously gotta stop doing that, of course they're looking for her! I mean look at her! She's fucking adorable._

I thought urgently, trying to persuade my thoughts into a more positive direction. As I was mentally debating with myself I didn't realized we had stopped, with Sophia looking at me with that same look she gave me earlier that morning. The look where she was confused and didn't understand what I was thinking. All I could do was shrug in a reply of, 'don't worry 'bout it.' We then continued to walk in silence. ' _We,' does have a nice ring to it._

"Why do you have a boy's name Ross?" Sophia asked quietly. Once again breaking the silence. I Looked at her and shrugged, again. "You shouldn't do that. It's a bad habit." Sophia declared with a strange confidence I haven't ever seen before. I smirked in a playful manner, "Oh, is that so?" She then looked up at me with more confidence and replied with, "Yeah, Momma, always told me not to shrug when asked a question. Always use your words." _Makes sense. It is her momma that told her that. Plus she isn't wrong._

"You still haven't answered my question." Sophia dead panned. I deeply sighed, having a feeling she probably wouldn't let this go. "Don't know. Daddy probably wanted a boy, but instead got a girl." I answered her question as we continued to walk. I only stopped when I didn't hear the soft footfalls of Sophia's little feet when she was following. I turn around and see she has stopped and was looking at her feet with a sullen look. I walk up to her and kneel, gently grabbing her chin to look at me.

"Hey, hey, hey look at me. What's the matter now?" I ask with a gentle voice to grab her attention. When she looks into my eyes I can see her eyes tearing up, about to overspill down her cheeks. "Ya don't have to tell me. But know this, you're not alone. Ya hear? And we're gonna find your momma. Now doubt about it." I tell her in a soothing but stern voice. What others may call it, 'a mother's tone.' Sophia the nods quickly and wipes away the few tears that had strayed. "Good, good, now let's get a stepin'. We don't gotta whole lot of daylight to waist." I stand up and put my hand around her shoulders, walking side-by-side with the little girl, I have come to like.

For the past 3 days we would walk 'till our feet hurt, rest, continue our search, then camp in the dark, sleeping in the trees. Couldn't risk getting our ass bit while we slept. Only coming across a couple of Walkers, one by a time. _God is on our side…. Well if there is a god._ On the 2nd day out here we heard a gunshot, we decided to stay in one place for a day. Made camp and surrounded the camp with the bodies of the Walkers. Masking our live scent with dead.

 _ ***Flashback***_

" _ **I know it ain't sanitary, and strange, but it's necessary. Gotta stay hidden from 'em Walkers." I said as I sat by the fire after I finished putting the last Walker body in place, creating a circle around us. Sophia just stayed quiet as she stared into the fire, hugging her legs to her chest, chin resting on her knees. I didn't blame her, if I was in her shoes I wouldn't talk to the crazy person who made a ring of Walker bodies as a form of 'protection.'**_

" _ **Why couldn't we just slept in the trees like we have been?" Sophia asked in a daze. "We could've, but I don't know about you but I don't find sleeping in a tree for 2 nights in a row comfortable." I replied. It only registered how rude and hurtful it sounded after I had said it. I look up to her, but it looked like she didn't notice for she just continued to look dazed into the fire. I sigh shaking my head, '**_ _She's probably tired from walking so much. Damn we can't continue like this.'_

" _ **Sophia." I called to her softly, waving her towards me. Sophia leisurely got up and walked in my direction. She then plopped down in front of me, between my legs. Leaning back and resting her head onto my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. She instantly fell asleep, with her strawberry mop of hair covering her eyes. "Goodnight Sophie." I whisper into her hair as she nuzzled her head into my neck. I then kissed her head and kept night watch all night.**_

 _ **I was packing our stuff my the smoking fire pit when Sophia had woken from her sleep. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes a she yawned and stretched. She then started to get everything together and rolled up the bed roll I had put her in later that night. After getting everything packed we headed out.**_

 _ ***End of flashback***_

We were walking in the pitch black, the only sources of light being the flashlight Sophia was holding and the stars, when we heard the groans and shuffling of the dead. I crouched down, placing my bow in front of me, "Sophia get on my back and keep the light forward." She then jumped on my back, arms around my neck loosely, legs wrapped around my waist tightly and flashlight pointed forwards. I then picked up my bow and nocked an arrow. As soon as I stood up I ran light my life depended on it. _Preferable because your life in fact did depended on it, but not only yours now._ I could here them all around us as I continued to run. My face, arms, legs and body being scratched by branches. I skidded to a stop when I reached a riverbank, the water rushing hard and fast, almost looking like tar in the night. I couldn't tell how deep it was; trying to weigh out my options.

"Ross!" Sohpia called from my back in fear. I turn around and see four Walkers quickly approaching. Pulling the bowstring taut then releasing the arrow into the head of the first Walker. I then used my bow to hold up Sophia as I could feel her slowly slipping. It was then I made a decision. Feeling like a trapped animal I ran and jumped into the river. The freezing cold water reaching mid-thigh. I ran through the water, not daring to look back if the Walkers were on our tail. Tripping and stumbling as I stepped on some loose rocks and because of the rushing current.

I gripped tightly onto my bow, turning my knuckles white as I continued to run through the river. Sophia held onto me more tightly, her whimpers loud and clear in my ears as she tucked her head into the back of my neck. As I reached the other side of the riverbed; my left hand letting go of the bow and grabbing Sophia's thigh, then using my right to swing my bow onto the bank, watching it as it disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"Sophia when you hit the ground, climb up a tree and stay there." I tell her as I swung her onto the bank. "ROSS!" Sophia shouted, as a Walker had fell and grabbed my leg, bring me down with it. Hitting my head on a rock in the process. Trying to grab anything, rocks, branches and the bank itself, I struggled to fight the current that wanted to bring me down, along with the Walker. Sophia was leaning over the ledge of the river bank, her arms stretched out towards me, screaming for me to grab her hand. I could barely hear her over the sound of the rushing water that would occasionally go over my head and into my lungs.

I reached out toward her hand, but I didn't grab onto it. I had grabbed onto a leafless tree that grew from the side of the riverbank. I look down towards my body and see the Walker is still attached onto my leg, chewing on my boot. I unholster my beretta and take the shot. The bullet imbeds itself into the abominations head, point blank. It hands release and slips down off my leg, the body following down the river, along with the other walkers that had fell in. With all the strength I have left, I turn back towards Sophia, her hand still reaching out to me. I grab her hand, and with her help I am pulled onto the bank. I flip myself onto my back facing the sky with my eyes closed.

I open my eyes and see that Sophia beside me, her small hands on my shoulder, saying something, but I couldn't really hear her. I look past her at the sky, which was now a darker blue and I could see the trees, telling me it's early morning and the sun is rising. All I wanted to now was close my eyes and sleep. Although I knew what little chance of that happening now, especially after everything that has transpired that evening-early morning.

Sighing as I closed my eyes to take what you may call a 'self-assessment', I opened my eyes as I leaped up onto my feet; realizing the moment I stood up, that move was a big mistake, for I became overwhelmed with dizziness and nausea. _Damn I probably have a concussion or some stupid shit like that!_ I leaned my head against the rough bark of a tree, my breathing heavy. Even though I'm soaked to the bone and cold I can already feel myself sweating. Sophia comes to my side, putting my left arm around her shoulders; her right around my waist and the other holding my bow and my left wrist. When we are situated, Sophia pull me to stand and leads me further into the forest. _God I must be pathetic if I have to lean on this Chicky-Dee._

It took us awhile until we found another rundown hunting shack, but much closer to the river. Sophia then opens the front door with the hand holding my bow. She then slowly places my onto the closest chair, with my bow next to my foot. She then takes my hunting knife from my hip holster and walked out of the room. I tried to reach out to her in protest, but I could barely move a finger. My muscles hurting like a son-of-a-bitch; screaming at me every time I think about moving.

But I push myself to stand and follow her into the other room, almost falling flat on my face. _Twice._ I lean on the door frame tired, my eyes focused on the floor. When I look up, the scene before my eyes quite surprising, slightly terrifying and sad at the same time. Sophia is standing above a Walker body, rotten blood pooling around her feet and the Walker's head. My now bloody hunting knife held tightly in her small delicate hands.

For a while she just stands there looking at the body, her hair covering most of her face from my view. My side getting more uncomfortable as I lean on the door frame. I shift my weight, in the process I make the floor creak, alerting my presence to Sophia. She whips her head towards me in surprise, and the look she gives me breaks my heart. Tears run down her freckled cheeks, creating a track of tears and dirt. I quickly limp my way to her and embrace her into a tight hug. Her sobs more audible as she buries her head into my chest; body shaking from I don't know what. _Fear? Sadness? Relief?_ I couldn't tell, all I knew was that she needed me right now to comfort her.

We stood there for I don't know how long, but as I looked out the window the sky was an ombre of blues, pinks, purple and oranges as the sun rose. I brought Sophia closer, my arms tightening its hold around her shoulders as her did the same round my waist. I kissed the top of her head; only realizing I was crying as well. It had been so long since I cried. And I promised myself I wouldn't be so weak after 'that' happened. But I figured I'd make an exception, just this once and enjoy this melancholy release.

 **A/N: Hello readers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am thinking of changing the POV into 3rd person for the next chapter. Please review if you like and want more content, and for any suggestions if you have any.**


	3. As the River Flows

**Chapter 3: As The River Flows**

 **A/N: Sup readers, again thnxs for the reviews. Glad ya like my content and my crappy humor. Idk if you will notice in the recent chapters, I have been changing how I write things like the thoughts, and now adding in flashbacks. Lemme just remind ya, this is my first ever fanfic. So I am experimenting with some… things.. Well now that we got all that boring (and probably unnecessary) shit of the way, here is chapter 3!**

 _ ***Italicized/bolded words are flashbacks, and with 'single quotations' are thoughts in flashback***_

 _*Italicized words with 'single quotations' are thoughts (in the present time)*_

 _*Italicized words are exaggerated words*_

* * *

Heavy eyelids with thick black eyelashes flutter open revealing different colored eyes. riddled with sleep. Ross bringers her tattooed hands up to her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them. She stretches and moves her ebony tresses out of her face, allowing her to take in her surrounding more. Ross realizes she's on the floor, her back to a closet/cupboard, a blanket pooling at her waist. A confused look contorts her face as she doesn't remember getting there or covering herself. She looks around from her seated position, wondering where Sophia is.

*Flashback*

After the heart-to-heart moment between Ross and Sophia, they both walked back into the other room, now that it is daylight they could easily tell it was a dining room with a single dining table, a few wooden chairs and a single rocking chair in the corner near the front door. The door to the other side of the room lead into the kitchen. Sophia continued to assist Ross into the kitchen, setting her down near the entrance. Ross slid down the wall onto her ass with her left leg propped up. Rubbing her right leg, only now the pain was evident to her.

"Is your leg okay?" Sophia ask quietly as she squat down in front of Ross. It made Ross's heart flutter a little at the worry and care in Sophia's eyes. 'Been awhile since someone ever cared about my sorry ass,' Ross thought bitter-sweetly.

"Just a 'lil bit. Only from all that running, nothing to worry about kiddo." Ross told her reassuring but very exhausted voice. Ross sighs deeply, eyes closing for a little bit. She then wipes her wet hair off of her face.

"I can keep watch while you sleep." Sophia suggested, with a little more confidence in her voice. Like what happened in the other room a couple of minutes, hours ago. 'Or maybe it is because of what happened.'

"Nah, I think we're good. Plus ya did a good job at securing the house." Sophia nods in agreement, a little smile playing at her lips from the praise and compliment. Ross then took off her now soaked navy green coat, along with her blue flannel. Revealing her skin clad with tattoos, all over her arms, chest and neck. Ross then looked into the cupboard next to her and found a small can of sardines.

"Better than nothing, plus too lazy to go get the bag." She said with a smirk. Sophia gaze fell to her skin in wonder, for she has never seen someone covered in so many tattoos. Ross's lips twitched into a smile, glad someone else liked her tattoos, for she is very proud of them.

"What's this one?" Sophia asks as she points to one of the many tattoos on her left arm. She traced the tip of her finger on the image of an angel statue, his arm raised above his head with a sword. Although the statue is chipped and broken. The one are without the sword is broken off and crack run along the angles face. Covered with vines and moss.

"That is the statue of the Archangel Michael, from castel sant'angelo in Parco Adriano, Rome" Ross explained between chewing a sardine. She then offered the can to Sophia. Sofia grabbed the offered can and ate a sardine.

"You went to Rome!?" Sophia asked as she looked up from the tattoo to Ross after finishing her sardine. She offered the can back to Ross. Ross smiled to herself as she reminisced.

"Ya, I was actually your age, maybe younger. I went with my uncle," Ross paused as she remembered the estranged chef and pâtissier. He too was covered in tattoos like Ross, although he had a little more face tattoos. Ross took the offered can and ate a sardine as well.

"We moved to Europe when I seven or eight. We traveled a lot then." Ross explains. Sophia then sits beside Ross, her knees under her chin and skinny arms around her shins. She then tilts her head in Ross's direction, cheek now on her knees.

"Why were you at Castel Sant'angelo?" She then asked, unsure if she should ask about her uncle. So she settled on that question for now.

"Well for the same of one of many reasons as to why people went there. Sightseeing."

"What was it like there?" Sophia then asks, for she has never been to Rome, hell she hasn't ever left the states. For a while as they talked they passed the can of sardines back and forth, eating one at a time.

"It was like nothing I have ever experienced. Although it did smell like dust, rock and fish. It, it was beautiful." Ross said in wonder as she leaned her head against the wall, her head tilted upwards.

"We left for lunch and ice cream, then when the sun started to set we ran back. Down the bridge, the corridors, climbing the cobblestone stairs. Then we finally reached the top. We fell down onto our backs because we were so tired. My legs never hurt so much from running, but it was a good kind of pain because it was so worth it." Ross brings Sophia closer into her side.

"That's where we watched the sun set as the first stars and moon peaked out. The skys were an ombre of yellow, orange, then turning to pink and a dark purple." Ross pauses a moment to reposition her propped up leg and adjust Sophia so both of them were more comfortable. Both taking a bite of another sardine.

"Later that night, uncle took me up to the roof of our building, there he had set up a small table for two and uncles most famous Bolognese Stuffed Bell Pepper. It was like dining among the stars for he had small lights and candles all around us. With the stars and full moon bright above us." Ross sighed contently as she finished reminiscing to Sophia. Before they even realized it, they finished the whole can of sardines. 'Definitely better than those sardines.'

For a while they just sat there, listening to the sounds of the crickets and the occasional night bird. Rays of moonlight crept in from the kitchen window, illuminating the room. After a while Ross thought Sophia was asleep until she started to move and wrapped her arms around Ross' waist and buried her head more into Ross's bosom.

"Your uncle sounds nice." Sophia stated in a very quiet and tired voice. Without Sophia's notice, Ross smiled sadly for she hasn't seen her uncle in 11 years. 'Hell, I don't know if he's even alive. Probably not.' She told herself the cruel truth. For in this world, there are no second chances. If you make a mistake, you die.

"Yes, yes he was."

*End Flashback*

Ross then rubbed her head once again as she remembered how she got there. After a few seconds Ross went into a panic for she also remembers Sophia falling asleep beside her.

"Sophia!" She called in a loud whisper, for she didn't know if anything or one was near the house. Ross called once again but didn't get a response. Her heart started pounding harder, it being so loud her ears throbbed in sync with the beat. Ross was having a panic attack, afraid Sophia was taken away, screaming for her but she was to weak to help the fragile little girl. Or worse, Sophia left her there to die alone. 'Wouldn't blame her. I am weak, pathetic, waste of breath. Everything he said, all true.'

Then she heard a muffled sound, like someone was calling her. Her eyes blurry, she couldn't see clearly what was in front of her, but she did see someone. A blur of red, blue and pale skin. As Ross' hearing became more clear so did her eyesight, and there in front of her was Sophia with a worried look. Sophia had tears in her eyes as she held onto Ross's shoulders. It was only then Ross realized she was sitting on the floor once again with wide eyes and a stiff posture.

When Sophia knew Ross was with her once again she wrapped her arms around Ross' shoulders and buried her face into Ross's neck. Ross then immediately felt guilty for scaring Sophia and thinking Sophia would leave her. 'Damn, ain't I needy bitch.'

"Sorry kiddo. Didn't mean to scare ya." Ross apologized as she petted the little girl's head. Sophia just shook her head and looked up at Ross.

"No, I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It's okay, ain't your fault." She reassured the little girl. Ross then looked around, wondering where she came from.

"So where the hell did ya sleep, swear to god ya were right beside me?" Ross asked bewildered. Sophia then giggled as she stepped away and out of Ross's hold.

"I didn't want to bother you, and you looked to comfortable to move so I found some blankets to use. Then I slept at the bottom of the cupboard." She explained in one breath. Ross raised one eyebrow with a nod of approval. She then opened the cupboard, and true to Sophia's word, there was a small pillow and blanket piled at the floor. Sophia beamed at Ross's appreciation, but then her face fell from happiness to worry as Ross's face contorted into confusion.

"Where's your doll?" Ross asked as she turned her attention back to Sophia, who wrung her hands in a nervous tic, waiting to be scolded of the sort. But she raised her head quickly with a surprised look on her innocent face by the question. Sophia's face fell once again to a solemn look. She slept that fitfully that night for she missed her doll, but she didn't dare complain about it. She thought Ross would tell her she was being a big baby for crying over a dirty old doll. And that Ross would leave her.

"I lost it last night. In the river." She confessed, her head down waiting for the inevitable blow. She flinched when she felt Ross's hand on her bowed head, but once again she was left speechless and surprised as Ross continued to rub and pet her head in a loving manner.

"Well we better start moving if we wanna find that doll before night fall." Ross stated as she took her hand away and started walking back into the diner, where they left her bag and their supplies. Ross tied her coat around her waist and stuffed her flannel into the bag for she knew it was going to be brutally hot today. After everything was packed and the can of sardines tossed into the overflowing trashcan, Ross opened the front door, she then turned towards Sophia and reached her hand out.

"Come on Sophia, we ain't got all day." She said with a smirk. Sophia put her little hand into Ross's slightly bigger. With a big smile on Sophia's face they left the old cabin, into the woods and back towards the river.

It was noon for the sun was high in the sky, the heat bearing down on the exposed skin of Ross and Sophia when they reached the river. It was calmer than the night before, and more serien. The two walked along the bank, seeing if the doll had snagged on a branch or rock. Just waiting for them to retrieve the sad little doll. But luck or god was not on there side for the bank had no sign of the doll.

Ross guessed the doll was a connection to her mother in someway. And she didn't want Sophia to feel like she lost that single connection, and with that connection gone so could her hope follow. But Ross had to be realistic, they couldn't spend all their time just looking for a doll, maybe for a little while. Each minute to Ross was a minute gone in the effort for searching for Sophia's group. More importantly Sophia's mother. So Ross decided to be real with Sophia and give her a choice.

"Sophia come here." She waved Sophia over, for Sophia was further ahead down the bank than Ross. Sophia came running back, hoping Ross had found her doll. Though when Sophia reached Ross all she found was Ross with a solemn look and dolless.

"Okay Sophia, I don't really know how to say this in a positive way, but," Ross paused wringing her hands, twitching and fidgeting, "but we can't keep looking for your doll, not in the long run. We gotta still find your Mama." She finally said, hoping she didn't upset the child in front of her to much. 'Oh come one girly, who ya kiddin? Ya just told the kid it's either find the doll, which is the only kind of connection she has to her mother. Or find her mother, which you and I know is a snow balls chance. With how many days we've been out here, they probably think she's dead. You know you would.' Ross automatically felt guilty as those thoughts surfaced.

Ross hoped to god no one had thought Sophia was dead, because if they did, they'll be long gone. 'No, I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back to her Mama. And if they are long gone; I'll never abandon her.' Ross thought, her resolve changing and becoming a new. 'Your funeral.' 'So be it.' Sophia looked down at her feet in defeat. She wanted to look for her doll, but she knew Ross was right. She still gotta find her Mama, and maybe, maybe when they find her mama, Ross could join her group. Sophia smiled inwardly at the thought of Ross living with them, for she viewed Ross like an older sister, an older sister she never had.

"Can we look for her a little bit longer? Please?" She begged. Sophia wanted to make sure they couldn't find the doll, and if they didn't, so be it. Ross sighed deeply, now rubbing her head. She then nodded her head, approving the search for Sophia's little rag doll.

"Okay, we'll continue to look. The rest of today and in the morning, but when noon hits, the search is over. Okay?" Sophia then nods her head sporadically in anxiousness. Ross chuckles at Sophia's antics. For an hour or two they continued to search the bank. It was around 3 o'clock when they stopped for a little break. They stopped by an area where the bank shifted into rocks and pebbles. 'I think it's called a meander.' Ross then shook her head at the weird little fact. There they sat on a blanket and ate the last of their can goods for lunch. While eating Ross smiled to herself for she had come up with a good idea. An idea for both of them to relax and get clean.

"Hey Sophia. Wanna go swimming?" Sophia then looked to Ross in surprise. She then looked back towards the water in wonder. A smile spread itself onto her small and delicate face. She then looked back at Ross and nodded her head.

"Leave your clothes on so they can get rinsed. You can borrow my flannel when your done. Except your pants; I don't got anything for you to use." Ross smiled back as she explained to Sophia. Sophia then took off her pants and went into the water; only reaching her mid-waist. Ross watched as Sophia continued to play and splash in the water, smiling at her innocence.

"Ross why don't you go swimming!?" Sophia called out to Ross; now rainbow t-shirt soaked, wet mop of hair clinging to her face.

"Nah, you can relax. someone gotta keep watch, just in case something doesn't sneak up on us." 'Can't be caught with our pants down. Literally.'

"Come on, we can both have fun and keep watch." Sophia negotiated, while skipping a pebble across the water's surface. Ross didn't know what made her agree, whether she just wanted a break from all of life's shit, or if she wanted some way of being apart of Sophia's good nature. Ross then stood up and stripped down to her underwear. She walked slowly to the river, her gaze following her footsteps, the tip of her toes barely in the water. Ross then looked up at Sophia with a devious smile. Sophia saw this look and braced herself, ready to run with a smile of her own. Ross took a step closer, that when Sophia ran squealing, but she wasn't fast enough. For Ross had grabbed Sophia around the waist and lifted her out of the water. When Ross had put Sophia down, Sophia ran out of her grasp and started splashing water at her.

They spent a couple of hours just splashing at each other, giggling and squealing like little school girls. The two haven't been so happy like this in such a long time. Even before the world had ended. After having their fun they started to actually enjoy the cool water from the Georgia heat and cleaned themselves.

"Here, lemme wash your hair." Ross called as she brought Sophia closer to her. Sophia then dipped her head back to let Ross get a better angle to wash her hair. Ross then grabbed a bottle of shampoo that sat on a rock nearby, for Ross had brought the shampoo to the river earlier during their splash fight. She then massaged her fingers through Sophia's hair and scalp, making sure she thoroughly washed the little girls hair.

"Hold ya breath." Ross told Sophia, gripping the sides of her head. Sophia took a big, deep breath then held her nose and closed her eyes tightly. Ross the dunked Sophia's head underwater; all the suds from Sophia's head floating to the surface and going along the river's current. After Ross quickly washed out the soap she brought Sophia up. Sophia then thanked Ross, wiping away a wet hair that clung to her face.

"Mama haven't washed my hair like that in a long time." It was evident that Sophia missed her Mama, which made Ross feel a little guilty, sad and a little jealous. Guilty for bringing Sophia's mood down, and that they haven't found her Mama already. Sad because, when they do find Sophia's mother she would be alone. Once again. And the same reason why she was jealous. Not of Sophia, but Sophia's mother. I know it'd be wrong of me. So….. as long as she's safe. Whether with me or her group, that's fine with me.

"I'll wash your back?" Sophia's suggestion snapped Ross out of her thoughts. Deciding to enjoy every moment she got left with Sophia, she smiled and turned her back to Sophia. Sophia then grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted a mountain of it onto Ross's ebony locks. She then massaged her fingers into Ross's hair, just like how Ross did . After a while Sophia just started to play with Ross's hair. She then piled the long tresses on top of Ross's head. Distracted, Sophia's gaze followed the trail of shampoo that went down from Ross's head towards the skin between her shoulder blades, then dispersing into the water.

What Sophia saw shocked her to the core. Most of them faded and covered by ink, but at this distance there was no way denying it. Raised skin indicating scars littered the soft skin of Ross's back. She thought, 'How could anyone hurt someone as nice as Ross,' but then she remembered there were people like her father in the world back then, and she could imagine being more of them now.

Ross knew she would see the scars. She cared little for them, for they were things of the past. Things that didn't matter or bothered her anymore. Or so she would convince herself. Her back didn't stiffen in embarrassment, shame, or being uncomfortable. Her back stiffened out of fear, fear that Sophia would view her broken, pity her, or would simply run away. For whatever reason, she didn't know. Her mind jumbled from the vulnerable emotions that filled her tightening chest. But like what has been happening constantly since Ross saved Sophia, Sophia surprised her. She continued to wash Ross's hair and back, like nothing had quietly transpired between them, and for that Ross was grateful.

Ross relaxed into Sophia's touch, remembering what Sophia said about how her mother hasn't washed her hair in a long time. She agreed, it had been very long since her uncle had washed her hair when she was a little girl. Ross could only compare when her uncle would massage her scalp to when he would knead bread. She smiled to herself.

After washing up they spent the rest of their time sitting in the sun getting dry. Both gazing into the flowing water, slapping away the occasional bug.

"Here." Ross said as she tossed Sophia her flannel to wear as they laid their wet clothes to dry. Ross was looking through her pack when she came across an old torn up, and frayed baseball cap. 'Crazy old man.' She smiled fondly at the hat, remembering the day it was given to her.

"Hey." Sophia turned to Ross as she called her, she saw her for a second before something covered her eyes. She giggles as she flicks the lid of the cap out of her eyes, looking up at Ross. She notices Ross has a small smile, but in this smile it more feeling and meaning in it. A true smile. Sophia looked up Ross with an expectant and questioning look.

"Keep it, don't need you looking like a tomato when get ya to your mom."

The Sky turned a dark blueish red when they and their clothes were finally dry. It was decided they would camp there for the night. It was a good place for they had a water and food source right next to them, plus the small area around them had a few boulders around them. Enough so no prying eyes of anything or one could see their camp fire from a distance. Night fell quickly, and Ross was glad they had stopped to relax and make camp. They laid side by side each other, staring into the night sky.

Ross woke in the night in a panic, a sheet of cold sweat covered her body. She didn't know what woke her in a panic until she looked to the left. Sophia was whimpering and squirming in her sleep. It broke Ross's heart seeing Sophia suffering like this, for the horrors of her reality is now affecting her unconsciousness.

"Sophia!" She whispered loudly, shaking her awake. Or at least trying. Sophia only started to whimper louder and squirmed more. Ross was getting more worried for at some point Sophia's whimpering would attract unwanted attention.

"Sophia!" She whispered louder than before, causing Sophia to shoot up awake, fear prominent in her eyes. She looked around in fear and confusion, looking for something that what she thought was there.

"Hey,hey,hey Sophia, you're alright. Look at me. Ya going to be alright." Ross said as she grabbed Sophia's face, bringing her attention to Ross's own face.

"It's okay. Ain't nothing getting to you, ya hear?" Sophia only nodded in response.

"Now take a couple deep breaths. Okay?" Ross then took a couple deep breaths along with Sophia. After a good couple of minutes Sophia was fine, and they both laid down. Sophia moved more closer, curled into Ross's side. Both girls didn't fall asleep, for they both found no point. They just laid there until the sun rose once again.

Like a well oiled machine, the two packed up and continued their search for a rag doll that could be long gone by now. But out of the pathetic notion of sentiment they treaded on. As they continued on, Ross noticed how along the bank the ground got steeper and steeper.

"It ain't safe if we keep following the bank, we gotta stay on higher ground." Ross said more to herself, but Sophia knew what that meant. So they continued to follow along the river, just not as close. After a good long while, Ross looked over the river cliff, down at the river and saw the most peculiar thing. Down at the bottom where the river pooled into a shallow pond, on the shore were two dead Walkers. Sophia also looked down and knew what the next move was. It took half an hour to get down safely.

As soon Ross as knew Sophia was safely on the shore she unsheathed her large hunting knife and crept to the Walkers. When she got closer she noticed that one Walker had it's face bashed in until it wasn't recognizable, with shards of skull poking out of the mush called brain matter. The other she crouched by it, and had to carefully flip it over, noticing it had an arrow through the skull to the top of its cranium. She then stood up, put her foot on it's chest and pulled out the arrow. Ross twirled the arrow between her fingers, looking at in wonder. Then she caught something more weird in her peripheral. A gut up squirrel, body spread eagle with some of its insides missing. 'Where the fuck did you come from?' Ross then looked around, noticing some of the dirt had been kicked up and a small pool of dried blood. Sophia took the arrow out of Ross's hand, wanting to examine the arrow herself.

"Looks like someone got injured, probably fell from the cliff. Walkers came by, wanna have a bite. There's struggle. He/she kills 'em. Has a midday snack," she explains as she points to the squirrel carcass, "Only question is where did they go?" Ross spoke to herself, as she leans on her good leg, for her bad leg started to hurt from all the walking, plus the climb down. Sophia inspects the arrow closer, the arrow being quiet familiar to her, but she doesn't remember where from.

"This is arrow!" Sophia called out to Ross as she remembered the first time the redneck had brought a string of squirrels to camp, and how it had scared and grossed her out. Although at the same time piqued her interest.

" ?" Ross asked as she turned around to look at the excited little girl with a raised brow.

"Yes. He's the hunter of the group. Always bringing in squirrels and rabbits, and other animals with his crossbow." Sophia said in more excitement if that was even possible. She was hopeful that this sign meant that the group was close by. She jumped and down like a puppy that knew it was gonna get what it wanted. Ross just shook her head at Sophia's antics. She looked back to the pool of dried blood. It wasn't a lot but it was enough that it was obvious it was a pretty bad wound. And she only hoped that this Dixon guy was okay and made back to the group.

"A crossbow huh?" Ross mumbled to herself. 'Shit man, always wanted a crossbow. Fucking cool man. Just hope he ain't some redneck-junkie-asshole.'

"Do you think he found my doll?" Sophia asked, ignoring the fact Ross was talking to herself. For the few days they traveled together, she got use to it and Ross' strange antics. Ross scratched the back of her head. A nervous tick of hers, one Sophia learned by observing her.

"Now we don't know that it was him here, could've been anyone." Ross said as she pointed to the ground. "But, but we can assume it was him." She finished reassuringly, though she was sure Sophia could care less. Only that this was a possible sign that her group, her mama was near by.

"But who ever was here probably does have your doll. Can't see it floating down any further, current ain't that strong down here." Ross lead Sophia back up the cliff, helping her and catching the little girl whenever she slips. Once at the top they would continue their search for the doll, and now added to the list, the 'Doll-Snatcher,' Mr. Dixon.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello readers! see what I did there with the title and shit. Yea i'm a stupp. Well I do hope ya like this chapter. Please do review if you want more content, and do voice your opinions. It helps me know what I'm doing wrong and the like. If you haven't notice the chapters are getting longer. Which mean more content, and (I hope) better grammar and less mistakes. I don't have a schedule, not a frequent poster. I work on the story when I can. Oh I almost forgot, I want to thank the ones that reviewed: loveorpain, Anon (guest), Guest, and RubyDearsBae for your input and reviews. They do help even though they are simple opinions. Story followers: Emrald Monkey, Sunkist 22, speedy964, cazblackall, golden-priestess,loveorpain, BloodBlackAlchemist, and XLady-Zo-Zo-The-Pict-PrincessX for your support of this story.**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I know, I know, I know. I sympathize with you on this author's note, I hate 'em too. You see a new chapter update, and get excited that more content is out and you can read to your little heart's desire. Only to have your soul be crushed by a "Author's Note." So yeah guy's, sorry for not updating for a while. I had a lot of other "things" to do, you know, a life. (although most of it is spend on the internet and sleeping.) But-BUT do expect a new chapter to be posted soon, it may not come as soon as you people want, but it will be here. In due time. Thnxs for you'r support and hanging on there.**


	5. Taking an Arrow to The Knee

**A/N: Hello readers and welcome back to "As The River Flows." Blah blah blah, hope ya like my content. Blah, blah, blah, longer chapters. Blah, blah, blah. Now I'm done talking shit, here is chapter 4. Oh and I would like to apologize for the long space between the posting of chapters. Writers block is a bitch. Did anyone see the new episode of The Walking Dead!? Fucking awesome sauce! *Spoiler* I think Daryl found a new fav replacement for his crossbow (for now). Hope you enjoy this chapter .**

 ***Italicized/bolded words are flashbacks, and with 'single quotations' are thoughts in flashback***

 _*Italicized words with 'single quotations' are thoughts (in the present time)*_

 _*Italicized words are exaggerated words*_

* * *

It was after noon when Ross decided to ask Sophia about her group, so you know, she doesn't accidentally shoot one of 'em.

"So, tell me about this group of yours?" Ross asked curiously. Sophia looked up to her and a wide smile appeared on her face. 'Does she want to join us once we find mama? I hope so. I think mama would like her.' Sophia thought to herself.

"There's my Mama, she's cooks for the group. I think you would like her. And there's Carl, he's my friend, we play when we aren't doing homework."

"Wait, you do homework?" Ross interrupted, with a confused look. 'Who the hell does makes people do homework during the apocalypse!?'

"Yeah, Carl's mom, Ms. Grimes makes us do it. I'm pretty good at math, but Carl isn't."

"That's because girls are smarter than boys." Ross could tell Sophia was getting a little bit peeved about her interruptions. So she decided to stop, although to her it was amusing seeing Sophia getting a little red in the face.

"There's Rick Grimes. Carl's dad. When I first met Carl, he told me his daddy died. Then one day Mr. Grimes came back from the dead, in a sheriff uniform. He saved some of our group that went into Atlanta to scavenged supplies. Shane, best friend, although it seems they have been fighting a lot now of days. They never agree on anything." Sophia paused for a second, a look on her face like she was think on something really hard, then realizing something with a concerned expression.

Ross noticed how Sophia's voice quieted a little when she said this 'Shane' character's name. Coming to the conclusion that Sophia didn't really like this guy; she definitely would trust Sophia's opinion than herself. 'No shit, look what happened the last time you trusted another human being! Your leg's all fucked up, they stole most of your supplies and almost died. Left with a nasty headache for a week!'

"Andrea, she recently lost her sister, Amy. There's Dail, he's a nice old man with a fisherman's hat. He's kind of weird, but I think you'll like him. He and Andrea are close, but like Shane and Mr. Grimes, they seemed to have had a disagreement. There's T-dog. I don't know if that's his real name or nickname, but he's really nice and funny. I think you'll like him too. Glenn, he's weird too, and awkward. But I know he's a good person. Can't lie to save his life though."

Sophia laughed to herself as she remembered a time when she took a toy from Carl, asking Glenn if she could hide it his tent and don't tell Carl. The face Glenn made when the little boy came up to him asking if he saw his toy anywhere; he looked like he kick a puppy and was going to prison for it. He stuttered, trying to come up with a lie, but in the end he told Carl where it was with his head down in defeat. Sophia and Carl teased Glenn for the rest of the day.

"Well that's good. Means he's good people and honest to a fault." Ross commented, think it was a good time to put in her two cents for Sophia didn't give her an annoyed look. Sophia was quiet for a while. Ross turned to her, thinking she would have that worried look, but she didn't. She had an expression more like she was… 'Embarrassed!?'

"Sophia?"

"T-then there's Mr. Dixon. He's, a bit scary 'cause he glares all the time. He's tall, a-and has short brown hair. He keeps to himself most of the time. Even more now after he lost his brother." Her voice turned solem at the mention of the loss of this 'Dixon' character's brother.

"He was scary, and he would say mean things to everybody, even to Daryl." Sophia said exasperated a little at the end. Like it was the craziest thing to do to your own brother.

"Daryl?" Ross asked.

"Oh, Mr. Dixon! He isn't mean like his brother." Sophia said as she looked up at Ross with a relieved and slight happy look from changing the topic from Daryl's brother. Ross couldn't put her finger on it, why Sophia was happy at the mention of Daryl's name, a dude who glares constantly, and could be a mean son-of-a-bitch, by Sophia's word. And like in a cartoon a light went off in Ross's head, 'Sophia has a little crush on the man! Awwwwww so cute!' She had to hold in the urge to pinch Sophia's cheeks, so Ross bit the inside of her cheek and flexed her fingers.

"He seems like a quite, nice kind of guy." Ross's comment made Sophia's heart stutter and face turn a little pink. 'Yeah, he is,' Sophia thought as she looked down to her feet, picking at her fingers. For a while they walked further into the forest, away from the river. It was noon when they stopped to take a rest. Ross was looking through her pack, dread filling her as she couldn't find anything for either for them to eat. 'Damn, gotta go hunting; don't know how' that's going to go now that I got Sophia.' It was afternoon when a shiver ran down Ross's back, an uncomfortable feeling dawned on her. Like someone or thing was nearby and watching.

She waved Sophia to stay close, for she never doubted her instincts. 'Well except for that one time, and like a dumbass you ignored them. Look where that got ya!' A twig snaps close by, Ross whips her head in the direction, a Walker appears right in front of her. With it being so close she didn't have time to react. Shouting as it falls onto her, it's rotting teeth snapping inches away from her face. Ross was struggling to keep the nasty fuck off of her, and she couldn't kill it for she had to use both of her hands and knees to keep the walker from turning her into chow. It was when she heard Sophia's cries that she started to panic, 'Shitshitshitshit, there's more!?' Ross arches her neck to look behind her, there she sees Sophia with her Knife out, pointed threateningly at the two walkers that are advancing on her.

Sophia was scared, she was about to help Ross, when two more Walkers lumbered out of the trees. She backed up in fear, her small sweaty hands holding tightly to the knife Ross gave her. All she could see was the two Walkers getting closer with their arms reaching out. And Ross struggling and the Walker's face getting closer to her face, just inches from her throat. Sophia didn't know what to do, she didn't want to lose Ross, nor did she wanted to die. She was so scared she didn't know she backed herself into a tree. Her whimpering getting louder, edging the Walkers more. Sophia closed her eyes shut, she didn't want to see Ross die, thinking if she just closed her eyes it wouldn't happen. She felt like she was about to jump out of her skin when she felt a warm, gooey liquid hit her face.

Ross is covered in Walker blood from head to toe, holding her large hunting knife with two dead walkers at her feet, this is what Sophia saw when she opened her eyes. Her sight getting blurry for tears were forming and falling down her cheeks, leaving a watery trail of dirt and Walker blood. Sophia runs into Ross's arms, burying her face into Ross's chest, body shaking from her sobs.

The two could only enjoy the embrace for a short while for Ross heard more twigs breaking and the scuffling of the dead. Sophia tightened her arms around Ross' waist, she didn't want her to go away. Ross place her hand onto Sophia's shoulder, pushing her gently away from her, the other holding the large hunting knife in a white-knuckle grip. She turned around and saw a small horde approaching them.

"Damn." Saying that under her breath she looked down to Sophia and nodded to her. Grabbing Sophia's wrist she ran. Hair and branches whipping at her face, she knew they had to get ahead of them or it was game over. She pushed Sophia ahead as a couple had caught up with them.

"Keep going, I'll catch up, GO!" Ross shouted at Sophia for she stopped to wait for Ross, she then turned and ran further into the woods. Ross then turned back to face the walkers, quickly making do with them. Now dead on the ground, Ross sprinted after Sophia, hoping she isn't surrounded by Walkers, or hurt, or both. Running for a few seconds she caught up to Sophia, who saw who was behind her as she looked back, looking for Ross. Not knowing they're leaving a trail of dead bodies for a certain hunter.

She quickly caught up and jogged beside Sophia, but the weren't safe yet for the rest of the small horde was a couple of yards away. They knew they couldn't run forever, they have to fight for their survival.

"Climb up the tree, high enough where they can't get to ya okay." Ross instructed as she pushed Sophia towards the tree.

"What about you!?" Sophia turned to Ross with a panic look in her eyes, she didn't want Ross to be in danger.

"What did I tell, get up the tree! NOW!" Sophia quickly climbs up the tree as Ross notches an arrow in her bow, pulling the bowstring taut at the head of the closes Walker head, being a couple feet away. She takes a deep breath and as she exhales, she let's go and the arrow flies right through the Walkers' head, but another Walker is already there to replace it. One after another Ross take down a Walker, she reaches to her hip quiver and discovers that she just used her last arrow. And more kept coming, 'They keep coming back like a bad ex-boyfriend.' Ross knew she couldn't recover any of them, or fight them off with her machete, or fire her gun off without drawing the attention of more. Both end in her death as a result.

So she does the only thing she can do, and quickly climb up the tree. Ross was a little iffy about the branches, for most of them creaked and cracked under her weight as she climbed higher and higher until she sat on a branch near Sophia. The tree shook as the Walkers surrounded at the base of the tree, their decaying hands reaching towards the sky, hollow, dead and milky eyes filled with hunger. Their mouths snapping, exposing their black and yellow teeth with flesh between them. From there Ross reaches behind her and grabs her spear, and continuously stabs the heads of the Walkers. There was a weird tightness in Ross' chest as she killed of the walker. One part of her; she kind of wanted to laugh, it was a little comical at the situation. Just stabbing the Walkers faces in with a single punctual hit, then onto the next Walker. 'Kind of like stamping papers. A very bloody, nasty paper, with a very sharp stamp.'

The sound of rotten meat squishing against the pressure of the blade, and Sophia's breathing filled Ross' ears. She couldn't tell is it was seconds, minutes or hours when she finally realized that the raspy moans were gone. All the bodies of the Walkers piled at the bottom of the tree, not moving.

As Ross restrapped her spear to her back , she leaned over to get a better look at the ground through the leaves and branches; debating what was the best way to get down. Sophia was still whimpering from the ordeal, although much more quieter along with the odd sniffle. After Ross decided what to do she turned around and told Sophia to stay put until she said otherwise. She then proceeded to climb down carefully, testing each branch before putting her full weight on it. 'When was the last time I climbed a tree?' Ross though nostalgically, trying to think when she was a youngin, but then her slight smile fell from her face. 'Oh yeah, last week.' Ross was so engrossed with her sad revelation, she but her full weight on a rotten branch, until she was to late. Her body ached as her body fell; pretty sure not a single part of her wasn't spared by the branches that broke by her sudden weight. Landing with a hollow thud onto the bodies of the dead, the air was knocked out of Ross' lungs.

"ROSS!? Ross are you alright?!" Sophia called down, slightly leaning over to see Ross on the ground.

"Just Dandy." Ross said under her breath as she just laid there for a good long while, trying to even her breathing out. She looked up at where Sophia was in the tree, she realized she fell about 10-20 feet. Ross groand out as she slowly rolled off the pile of now dead DEAD Walkers. She held her ribs as the achd by the sudden movement.

"Ross?" Sophia called out more softly once more for she hadn't heard Ross' responds before. Ross sent a comical thumbs up to Sophia as she got onto her hands and knees, not trusting herself to speak. Once Ross was up on her feet, she steadied herself, on hand still clutching her side, the other braced against the tree. She looks up taking in the surrounding area, hoping there isn't anymore hords passing bye. After double checking and sure that they are safe for now, she turns back to the tree and reaches out to Sophia.

"Sophia, climb down. It's safe for now, but we gotta hurry. I'll catch you if you fall." Sophia quietly nods her head and starts climbing down. She was halfway down the tree when she heard Ross yelp in pain. Sophia's green eyes snap towards where Ross has fallen with an, 'Arrow!?', through her knee.

Ross was watching Sophia climb down, arms stretched out upwards, incase Sophia fell and she could catch her, until a blinding pain shot up her right leg. 'YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!?' Ross could feel sweat run down the side of her face already as she slid down the trunk of the tree. The sound of blood in her veins became a thunderous noise in her ears as her head pulsed with pain. Her eyesight became blurry and vision tunneled. The feeling of panic clutched around her chest as she saw a blurry figure of a man carrying a crossbow quickly approached her, before darkness consumed her consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: DUN-DUN-DHUUUUUUN! Cliffhanger! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter,I but a lot of effort in it, especially with the writers block. I was thinking of starting the next chapter with Darylʻs POV. Tell me guys what you think, and I would like some input or/and suggestions. Iʻm gonna be honest, I have a freak-out-session every time I get a notification saying, when somebody new follows, favorite, or reviews (especially reviews). Yea I know Iʻm dweeb. AND IʻM RPOUD OF IT! And again thnxs for your support :)**


	6. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guy's sorry for not posting any chapters lately! And I know I promise that I would be updating more consistently, but as you can see I haven't. As a senior in High School I have a lot to do, like senior projects, classes, and make-up work for I have been really sick :'/ So please be very forgiving and accept my sincerest of apologizes. So this author's note is actually a me shouting out for help! I need a beta reader. I'm an ammeter when it comes to writing. I know for a fact that I have posted some chapters with writing errors, and to go back and forth with reposting chapters. I swear I'm gonna accidentally OD on aspirin and cause my stomach to bleed, to stop my eyes and head pains lol. I would really appreciate the help, and the load to be taken off of me! If you want to be a beta reader or know someone who is a beta reader that is in this type of writing material. Like I said before, I would really REALLY appreciate it.**

 **What I am looking in for a beta reader is someone with a solid background in grammar, whether they do it professionally or as a hobby, they need just enough experience to help pick up my slack in grammar. A open minded person, would be a good bonus. Someone that could follow and understand my ideas for chapters. Warning my ideas and plots are a bit everywhere, and can seem a little . . . messy. As an artist I do look for criticism, not criticism that's only meant to put someone down but, I look for constructive criticism. Someone who's writing strengths are in humor,horror, angst, friendship/romance, and tragedy, but I'm not restrictive and open to suggestions and ideas. Soooo if a beta reader has those strengths and then some, completely fine. I would also like a beta reader who is very honest with there opinions on things they would or would rather not read or work on. For if they are "triggering", I am completely fine and understanding with that, I only ask you to tell me. So other than these few requirements, I welcome anyone who wants to be a beta reader for my (or "OUR") story. For anyone who is interested please PM me. I wrote out a little format/template in my profile, that if you want, could follow when "auditioning" (idfk, it was the only word that came up in my mind that fit. Makes it sound like were a dance group (lol reference)). It kind of follows the form the FFN site has. Again thnxs for supporting me and this story.**


End file.
